¿Felicidad? No la conosco
by SoyUnPanDulce
Summary: Un joven de cabello plateado se encontró con un recuerdo doloroso en un momento de debilidad, y no está solo. Pues bien dicen que las desgracias no vienen solas N/a: Ahora si, este es el primer fanfic que publicaré ya que pasó un error con el anterior, sean amables(?)


Se levantó, sentía algo de frio en la espalda, seguramente era por los mullidos del metro, pronto llegaría a su estación.-

-"La estación próxima esta cerca, gracias por viajar con nosotros.."-se oía la voz de un hombre que seguramente se trataba del conductor que daba los avisos cada que se acercaban a una estación.

Se puso frente a la puerta de la salida, el cristal era transparente y algo reflejante, casi se podía ver su reflejo….Pero en ese momento en el que quería concentrarse para hacerlo, se abrieron las puertas y toda la gente detrás de él empezó a empujarlo.

No tuvo mas opción que seguir caminando con algo de prisa.

Pero luego reflexionó: ¿A dónde llegaría?

¿Su padre? Bastante ocupado con el trabajo, aquel trabajo en la compañía le absorvía toda la vida que tenía.

"Te lo compensaré, hijo" murmuraba por lo bajo aquel peliplateado de piel albina para recordarse a si mismo el mensaje que le diría su padre al tratar de querer llevarlo fuera de aquel cuarto, llegaba con todas los animos que no había utilizado en todo el día.

Pero todo eso se esfumaba al oír a su padre, de iguales cabellos plateados con la tez un poco más bronceada que la de aquel joven, la mágica frase: "No puedo, es trabajo,Sesshomaru…"

¿Qué pasaba con su madre? Era la persona que mas amaba en esta vida, su carácter a pesar de ser un poco áspero y seco con los demás, siempre le guardaba un amor incondicional.

Se entristeció al recordar que ya no estaba más a su lado.

¿La causa? Un accidente automovilístico. Cada vez que lo recordaba se guardaba más culpa para sí mismo por aquel día. No importaba los años que pasaban o como se lo contaron los muchos de los testigos de aquel día, él tenía la certeza de que era su culpa, y lo recordaba con una tremenda claridad…

Se detuvo en un cruce de zebra en una de las calles mas concurridas de aquella ciudad. Viéndose a si mismo 7 años atrás.-

_-¡Mamá, apúrate, ven rápido! –_decía un pequeño de cabellos plateados, ojos miel, caminaba inocentemente por el paso de zebra. La madre de iguales cabellos y una hermosa piel albina trataba de alcanzarlo ya que estaba un poco cansada de tanto correr tras el pequeño crío.

Cuando el menor menos se lo esperaba…Su madre lo empujó, ella recibió el tremendo golpe de un auto que pasó aquel alto.

Su madre le había empujado, para que el menor cayera lo suficientemente lejos para salir ileso-salvo sus rodillas, que quedaron raspadas por la caída- y acto seguido de eso volteó a ver a su madre, en un charco de lo que el pensaba en aquella época, no sería nada más que agua roja.

¿Qué lo devolvió a la realidad en aquellos momentos en los que veía la muerte de su madre? Un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan?- preguntaba el niño con una faceta moe algo curiosa, al ver al cabizbajo ojimiel.-

-Nada ¿Por qué lo dices?- decía el peliplateado, extrañado. –

-Te sale de los ojos esa agua de tristeza, dice mi mamá que cuando alguien está muy triste es normal que de tus ojos salga. Aun no sé porque pasa….-decía el pequeño niño, con una inocencia increíble.

El peliplateado no sabía que hacer. Rápidamente se quitó el "Agua de tristeza" de los ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba y aquel sitio en público no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente vio al pequeño cruzar en el paso de zebra, pudo visualizar como un auto se acervaba sin percatarse de que el pequeño que cruzaba, un flash de la pérdida de su madre le recordó a aquel pequeño.

Dejó su mochila para correr y abrazas al pequeño, trató de quitarse, lo mas lógico que podía hacer alguien con sentido común, pero, para la desgracia de aquel peliplateado, ya era demasiado tarde-

-_Sucede cuando alguien recuerda algo muy triste…-_ le dijo el peliplateado al pequeño niño, contestándole su pregunta.

Todo se volvió oscuro a la vista de aquel ojimiel.

Pudo oír débilmente como a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos, se sentía cansado.

Dejó de ver aquella luz del día y se dejó volver por la silenciosa oscuridad.

¿Moriría? Quizás, era lo más probable, quien lo diría, de un día a otro dejar de existir, en la tranquilidad eterna.

No le disgustaba la idea.

Estar en una soledad con paz.

Se quedaría ahí sin ser molestado.

Pronto eso se acabó.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al volver a sentir una sensación humana.

Ahora el blanco había reemplazado la oscuridad que le había envuelto la vista.

Sintió frío, un sabor a cobre en la boca y el cuerpo adolorido.-

-¡Ya ha abierto los ojos!- informó una enfermera vestida de blanco que se encontraba empujando la camilla.

Parpadeó sin comprender y luego una gran luz lo cegó.-

-¡Coloquen un suero en la intravenosa, rápido!- gritó una voz de hombre, no podía verlo ya que una incandescente luz blanca se lo impedía.

No recordó más, sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero en vez de la gélida sensación sentía como su calor corporal .

Horas después de que aquel chico de cabello de un inusual color plateado fuera llevado a la sala de emergencias, un doctor dueño de la última voz que oyó el peliplateado, se adentró en la habitación donde se encontraba reposando el peliplateado.

Era la simple cama, las sábanas blancas en las que se confundían los cabellos plateados del menor, que ahora vestía una bata del hospital. El peliplateado tenía en su brazo derecho un suero, su cuerpo lleno de moretones, increíblemente sólo se había roto una pierna y tuvieron que vendarle un brazo. El doctor se acercó y cuando menos lo notó, dos ojos dorados le observaron con curiosidad.


End file.
